


You Promised

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: Throughout the history of the DWMA, there is one argument that has torn apart weapon partners and ruined more relationships  than any other issue:Who gets dibs on the shower after a mission?





	

The hallway leading up to Maka and Soul's apartment is silent as the meister-weapon pair walk back to their place. Well, it would be silent if it Maka's boots weren't obnoxiously squishing every time she took a step. Soul pretends he doesn't mind, walking quietly down the hallway, hand-in-hand with his meister, but Maka can't help but grimace at the noise.

"Uggggh. I feel disgusting. Why did that mission have to take place in a swamp again?" She considers taking off her boot and emptying the water out of it, but refrains.

Soul slides his key in the lock to their apartment and jiggles it a bit. The stupid thing is always getting stuck. "Because we were in Florida, and Florida is covered in swamps. At least the fight didn't last long. You finished him off pretty easily."

Maka grins proudly despite herself. "Yeah, I was pretty great out there." Her smile falters when she inhales through her nose. "But I smell like the inside of a port-a-potty. Will you hurry up with the key? I want to take a shower."

Soul stops moving his hand and looks slowly at his meister. "You do remember that you promised that I'd get it first this time, right?"

"What? Why would I do that? You're the weapon. You don't stink!"

Soul scowls. "No, but I was forced to stay in my weapon form for over _two hours_ while you wandered around the swamp trying to find our target. Do you know how much it starts to hurt being steel for that long? I'm aching all over. And you _said_ I could shower first this time."

"I'm covered in swamp sludge and blood!" She shouts, gesturing at her ruined clothes. "I'm not going to let you use up all the hot water just because you're _a little sore_ ," she says, mocking him.

"You washed off a bit before the flight. You're not actually that dirty, you're just being dramatic." The lock clicks and Soul can feel the door open slightly, but he purposefully ignores this fact and looks at his meister. "Listen, if you let me take a shower first then I'll be nice and cook you lasagna." He bends down a bit so he can look directly in Maka's eyes. He sweeps her bangs out of her face and conjures up his most charming smile. "And you know how much you like my lasagna."

Maka pouts for a second, thinking it over. Soul's cooking _is_ delicious. And the look on his face right now…she could just give in to him this one time, right?

But then it occurs to her that Soul is not only using his cooking as a bargaining tool, but he's also trying to gain the upper hand by flirting with her! She refuses to be persuaded. After a moment's hesitation, her eyes go hard as she squares her shoulders. "No. I need the shower more than you, so I'm going first."

Soul shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Not a second later, Soul's throwing the door open and darting inside, using his longer legs to vault over the couch and make a beeline for the bathroom. If she wants to be stubborn about this, so be it. He just needs to make it to the shower before Maka does.

Maka's reaction time is a lot faster than he expected, though. She's right behind him, jumping on the couch and using its bounce to spring her towards her partner. She lands on his back, and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders to keep from falling.

Maka tightens her grip around her weapon's body as he tries to shake her off. When Soul eventually stops struggling, she leans down to speak into her weapon's ear. "That was tricky, Eater," she says almost coyly. But her voice turns hard. "I'd admire your determination if you were playing this game with anyone but me. Now stop with the games and let me use the shower."

Soul attempts to claw her arms away from his neck, but she's created a vice grip on him, just tight enough to make him uncomfortable, but not enough to hurt him. He's impressed by her strength, but not by her stubbornness. "Never. Not when you made a promise to me that I would get it first."

She surprises him next by switching her grip so she has her right hand securely clamping onto his shoulder while she shoves her left armpit into his face.

"Does it smell like I care about that promise?" she snarls at him. "Give up and I won't smother you to death."

"You smell like beautiful," he mutters sardonically as he begins to breathe through his mouth. An idea strikes him, and he uses a free hand to slowly trace a path from Maka's elbow down to her underarm. The effect of his actions is just as he intended, and Maka screeches out a laugh involuntarily and loosens her grip on shoulder. Soul takes advantage of Maka's hatred for tickling and uses her dropped guard as a chance to flip her off of his back and onto the couch.

Not bothering to check on her, Soul makes a beeline for the bathroom door down the hall. He can hear her yelling for him, but he hopes that dropping her on her head might have slowed her down enough for him to make it to their shower first. He can hear her shouting expletives in the living room and is sure that he's going to make it there first, but right as his hand touches the cool metal of the bathroom doorknob, Maka pulls him away and has him pinned against the door.

"Tickling is cheating and you know it," she spits.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" he asks while he pants. She was all the way in the living room still!

"I didn't make it to two-star rank without having good recovery time, Soul," she says matter-of-factly. She sizes him up for a moment. "Now what is it going to take to get you to give me the shower first?"

Soul doesn't say anything, because he's not going to give it up. Maka's showers always take far too long, and if he's going to get any hot water for _his_ shower, he needs to hold his ground. Her arms have made a cage around his body, but he finds that he can still touch the doorknob if he moves his hand very slowly.

"Can you be persuaded?" Maka asks, and Soul stops thinking about the doorknob and looks down at her, because her voice has taken on a new cadence. As she looks up at him from under her bangs, her blunt nails running down his arms slowly, Maka sounds _seductive_.

"I know a way that we both could be happy," she says with a slow smile, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. Her whole body is pressed up against his now, and to reach his ear she slides up against him in such a welcome way that Soul's resilience begins to waver.

"We could shower _together_ ," Maka suggests, breath hot in Soul's ear.

He looks at her for a long moment, at the way she bites her lip and bats her lashes at him, and thinks of the shower in the room behind them, big enough for two.

"Nope!"

And before Maka can blink again, the door opens and Soul ducks inside, slamming it inches from her nose.

"Are you serious?" she yells through the door. "You're willing to have sex any other time of the day, but you control your libido _now?_ "

"You promised me the shower!" he says cheerfully through the door. She hears the water begin to run and thumps her head against the door. Her weapon is an immature brat, and he _definitely_ owes her lasagna now.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 1/26/15)


End file.
